cncfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scorpion Hunters
The Scorpion Hunters is the first mission in Renegade, where GDI searches for a hidden Nod installation. Background GDI Intelligence received reports of an uncharted Nod installation. As storms interfered with satellite scans, Eagle Base dispatched a reconnaissance team, Recon One, to investigate. Overview As Recon One drove through the desert, they were suddenly ambushed by Nod forces. In response, Eagle Base sent Captain Nick "Havoc" Parker to assist the team, via a Transport Helicopter. He was deployed near Recon One's position. With Havoc's arrival, the tide quickly turned in GDI's favor, and soon, the initial Nod ambush force was wiped out. Engineers arrived and repaired the last surviving GDI vehicle - a . A destroyed Nod was demolished by the Engineers, allowing the remaining elements of Recon One to proceed, with reinforcements in the form of a Humvee. Shortly, a Nod Harvester was located and quickly destroyed. After disabling two Nod s, Recon One discovered the Nod installation, confirming its existence. Unfortunately, the pointman Humvee was fried by the Obelisk of Light when it came too close to it. An ORCA Assault Craft was sent in, but SAM sites made the attempt futile, shooting it down. When the SAMs were destroyed by Havoc, an A-10 flew in, but suffered the same fate as the Orca earlier. Unwilling to risk any more pilots, Eagle Base radioed in that they would not be sending in anymore aircraft and ordered an Ion Cannon strike on the facility. The base was destroyed, allowing GDI to capture and dissect the base computers for intel. Aftermath GDI forces captured the base and intercepted Nod records. While most of it was not important, there was one recording of a transmission between members of the Black Hand. This led to the discovery of and attack on a Nod base. This in turn sparked a major GDI campaign. Transcript Briefing Intel is reporting evidence of an uncharted NOD installation. Storms and rough terrian are interfering with our satellite scans, so Eagle Base has dispatched a recon team to investigate. Your squad will lead the extraction effort once Recon One has confirmed the base coordinates. Introductory cutscene (Vehicles are heard. A GDI armored column drives through the desert.) GDI Soldier #1: What are we looking for again? GDI Soldier #2: An imaginary base. GDI Soldier #1: Quiet! GDI Soldier #2: Exactly. It's too quiet. GDI Soldier #3: Ugh, my radar's acting up! GDI Soldier #2: It's this terrain. Eagle Base: Recon One, this is Eagle Base. What's the delay up there? Recon One: Copy Eagle Base. Still no sign of any Nod installation. (A GDI officer at the front raises his hand to stop the column.) GDI Officer: Stay loose. Keep your eyes open. (A Nod Rocket Soldier suddenly rises up and fires a rocket at the leading Humvee, damaging it.) GDI Soldier #1: Ambush! GDI Soldier #3: Medic! Recon One: Eagle Base, under heavy fire. Request immediate reinforcments! This Recon One, we're taking fire, we're taking- (Humvee takes another hit and explodes) Eagle Base: Hang in there, Recon One. We're sending a commando. (Transport Helicopter flies overhead. Havoc ropes down from the rear with two Engineers.) Ingame Engineer #1: Clear! Engineer #2: Sounds like they're still in trouble, sir. Engineer #1: Saddle up, let's move! Engineer #2: Looks like they were boxed in. GDI Soldier #1: Hey, it's Havoc! Got some medic? This way, sir. Are we glad to see you! (Battle countinues. Another Rocket Soldier comes out of a cave and destroys the APC.) GDI Soldier #3: Agh! We've lost our APC! (Nod Transport Helicopter hovers and delivers more Nod soldiers.) GDI Soldier #1: They're dropping more troops! (The Nod soldiers are killed. Another Nod Transport Helicopter arrives.) GDI Soldier #1: Another chopper. Take it out! (A GDI Rocket Soldier Officer fires at the Transport Helicopter and blows it to pieces.) GDI Soldier #3: Woah! Retreat! GDI Soldier #2: It's coming down, man! Ouch. GDI Soldier #1: We've pushed them back! GDI Soldier #3: Look! They're on the run! GDI Soldier #1: We did it! GDI Soldier #2: Thanks Havoc, we owe you big-time. GDI Rocket Soldier Officer: Recon One to Eagle Base. We've taken casualties, but we're ok. Eagle Base: Copy that, Recon One. Make your repairs and prepare to move out. (A GDI Transport Helicopter arrives and drops some Engineers.) Engineer #3: Standby for repairs. Eagle Base: Havoc, you are go to procede with the mission. (The Medium Tank is repaired.) Engineer #3: Your tank is repaired and ready to roll, sir. Eagle Base: Take Recon One's Tank, you'll need it. (An Engineer sets C4 on a destroyed Light Tank blocking the road.) Engineer #4: C4 is set. Engineer #3: Fire in the hole! (The Light Tank explodes. A GDI Transport Helicopter drops off a Humvee.) EVA: Reinforcements have arrived. Humvee: Eagle Base, we're on the ground. Eagle Base: Havoc, stay close to that Humvee scout. Humvee: Eagle Base, we must be close. There's a Nod Harvester here. Eagle Base: Good work. I'm sending in more firepower. (A GDI Transport Helicopter drops off a Medium Tank, which destroys two Nod Turrets. A Orca flies in.) Orca Six: Orca Six to Eagle Base, I have a visual on the harvester. Starting my run now. (The Orca fires rockets at the Harvester, and then flies off.) Orca Six: This is Orca Six, bingo fuel. Returning to base. Eagle Base: Copy, Orca Six. Your ball, Havoc. Finish off that Harvester. (Harvester is destroyed.) GDI Soldier #1: Nice! Now that'll cost them! Humvee: Eagle Base, we've found it! Eagle Base: Confirmed. Excellent work. Airstrikes inbound. GDI Soldier #1: Over here, sir! We need your help! (An Obelisk incinerates the Humvee scout. An Orca flies in and is shot down by SAM sites. It crashes into the Obelisk, destroying it.) Eagle Base: Havoc, you've got to clear out those SAM sites! (Havoc destroys one of the SAM sites.) EVA: SAM site destroyed. GDI Soldier #3: Go! Go! Knock out those SAMs! (Havoc destroys the other SAM site.) GDI Soldier #1: THe SAM sites are history! (An A-10 flies in.) A-10: This is Eagle Claw One, starting attack run. (Nod Rocket Soldiers hit and shoot down the A-10.) A-10 I'm hit, I'm hit, aagghh! Eagle Base: This is Eagle Base. I'm not risking any more pilots. We have a GPS lock on the installation. Prepare for Ion Cannon strike. (The Ion Cannon charges up and destroys the Nod base.) End-mission Cutscene Eagle Base: The Nod base is down. Good job, Havoc. The base computers should contain a wealth of intelligence data. Mission Accomplished. (GDI soldiers enter the base. A Mammoth Tank drives up behind Havoc and rotates it's turret.) Walkthrough Objectives - None New Weapons - Pistol, Automatic Rifle, Rocket Launcher After you gain control, move directly to your left to pick up some Automatic Rifle ammo. There's another magazine straight ahead of you. (Note: THe Automatic Rifle magazines in your starting position respawn, so you can stock up on ammuinition for the firefight ahead, although it's not really necessary.) Move forward with the Engineers and you will see a Black Hand sniper directly in front of you on some rocks, and another one on a small cliff a little above and to the right (from your point of view). Resist the urge to pepper their heads with Automatic Rifle 6.8 lead, and use your pistol instead, because for some reason, these Black Hand die from a single shot anywhere to the body. Put a single 9mm bullet from your pistol into their heads, and countinue (a pity you can't pick up their Sniper Rifles. Fight off the Nod soldiers on the cliffs above you. There's a small spot underneath a cliff to your right as you come in, by the APC. There's a respawning Automatic Rifle magazine, a large health and a large armor pickup here. Restock as you see fit. Take out as many Nod soldiers as you can. Eventually, a Rocket Soldier will come out of one of the caves and destroy the GDI APC. He's invincible, so don't bother wasting ammuinition on him unless you want to increase your accuracy status. Make sure to stay clear of his rockets when they detonate. A Nod Transport Helicopter will soon arrive and two Nod soldiers will rappel down. Try to kill them before they hit solid ground. Another Nod chopper will arrive. Either the Rocket Launcher Officer with you will shoot it down, or he won't shoot or shoot but miss, and flamethrower troopers will rappel down, Kill them before they land. They won't drop any flamethrowers, though. Nod has been repelled, and GDI engineers arrive and repair the destroyed Medium Tank which you should have noticed by now. Once it's repaired, hop in, and a destroyed Light Tank will be cleared by the Engineers. Follow the path. A GDI Humvee will be dropped in front of you, so follow it. There will be a Nod Harvester, a Nod Buggy, several soldiers, and two Turrets. Kill the Buggy, and then the turrets if you want (if you don't, a fellow Medium Tank will take care of them). Simply squish the soldiers. Ignore the Nod Transport Helicopter that is dropping off troops on a cliff above the Tiberium field; it can be damaged, but not enough to destroy it before it takes off. Follow the Humvee again, and you will stumble across a Nod base. The Humvee will be incinerated by the Obelisk, but don't worry, it won't target you. There are three Nod vehicles, a Mobile Artillery, a Light Tank, and a Buggy. Take care of them in that order, and then knock out the SAM sites. Kill off any remaining opposition. There should be two Nod soldiers behind some sandbags and a Gun Emplacement on the wall in the distance. Now, this part is very important. Drive up to the wall of barbed wire seperating you from the canal which the Nod base is across. When you can't go any further, exit your tank. There are two Rocket Launchers here, lying along the wire. Pick them up. Otherwise, you won't get any until Mission 3. Make sure to get both. Then sit back and watch the Ion Cannon blast the Nod installation into oblivion. Trivia If you can reach the Obelisk and wait for the Orca to crash into it before the Humvee can be destroyed, the Humvee will be spared but you still have to protect it from enemy gunfire Category:Renegade GDI Missions